Dragon Age: Origins- After the War
by DAOCharacters
Summary: a series of stories about the Dragon Age characters after the events of DA:O


The festivities were over. Most everyone had left the hall except his companions, his friends. They all stood round talking to each other, except Sten who was talking to Cameron, the dog, in the corner. Sten seemed to be the only one who liked that dog. Theorn didn't even like that dog all that much, though he'd gotten just the tiniest bit fond of him, though he would never admit it. He thought of it as a human thing, this Ferelden obsession with dogs.

Theorn joined the group standing around the beer keg. Oghren was very clearly drunk, but it was a rare site when he wasn't drunk. "Everyone grab a drink." He himself filled up and waited for every else to grab one as well. Some of them having an easier time doing it than others. Shale of course not even able to grab a drink since she wasn't actually alive to drink it.

Sten seemed to be quite reluctant to go near the stuff, but he obliged in the end. "What is it Warden. Why must I touch this infernal liquid?"

Theorn smiled and chuckled. "It's tradition. Even among my people, we have a custom in which we drink to show solidarity with each other." He stood in front of everyone and cleared his throat to gain attention. "This is likely the last time all of us will ever be together like this again. I wanted to say how much I respect and admire each of you and that I think of all of you as a friend."

He turned towards Alistair, his love. "To you, Alistair, the new king. I know you will rule fairly and justly. You didn't want to be the king, but you've always conceded to my judgment. Your lover knows best." Theorn smirked and laughed.

Alistair frowned. Theorn wasn't quite sure that he was ready to handle such an enormous task of running Ferelden, but that's why Theorn was going to stick around. And Wynne would be there too, to make sure Alistair was on the right track. "Thank you my love," Alistair said, somewhat blushing. "I can't really get used to this pomp and circumstance you know. It feels like only yesterday I was running around as a little boy in Eamon's castle or lying in the tent with you. Wow that was an awkward jump. Umm…. Just pretend I didn't say anything."

Everyone laughed, except Sten who just sighed. "Is there a point to all this?"

Theorn frowned, "Just wait Sten, you'll have your turn." He turned his attention to Leliana. "To Leliana, you've provided a more valuable gift than I can ever repay. You taught me so much about the world and everything in it. You brought beauty with your voice that no one can ever match. And you showed everyone that Orlais is not just a bunch of conquering oppressors."

Lelianna laughed in that funny way she always did. Her accent was beautiful when she spoke. "You flatter me Theorn. But my voice was a gift from the Maker, nothing more."

Coming from a Dalish camp, Theorn definitely did not believe in the Maker. It was hard for him to see the Maker in any light other than conqueror and enemy of the elves. Though Theorn did know the ancient stories of Andraste joining with a former elven slave to defeat the Imperium, the conquering of his homeland stood out more in his mind as the work of the Chantry. "Do you still believe that the Maker spoke to you?" He never believed it himself, of course, but he didn't see any harm with letting her believe it.

Lelianna laughed as if laughing at herself. "No, I don't. I believe the Maker led me to you. But I don't believe he spoke to me. I am no Andraste."

Theorn nodded as if in agreement. "I'm glad that you finally found some peace in this at least." He next turned his attention to Sten. "To Sten, your noble and true sword has been of much use. You have shown yourself a true warrior. I do not know much of your people or your Qun, and I know you do not believe in gods. But I do, and I believe they smile on you."

Sten just grunted, looking like he wanted to say something about that, but didn't. At least not for the moment. Theorn got the distinct feeling he had offended the warrior in some way, but he shrugged it off for now.

He turned his attention now to Oghren, the perpetually drunk dwarf. Theorn got the distinct impression that Oghren was only drunk all the time because of what happened in the Deep Roads. "To you Oghren. Not only are you a fine fighter, but you are strong in will as well. It must have been difficult to kill Branka after all this time looking for her."

Oghren was kind of out of it, but was conscious enough to understand what the Warden said to him. "Oh yeah, well, she had it coming to her. Sodding woman leaving me for that other woman. What's she got that I don't got? Besides, I'm going to go see Felsi, see if we can get something goin'. I'll be great, you'll see. We'll make babies and live together."

Theorn knew there was more to the story than Oghren would tell, but he was prideful. "Well I wasn't going to bring up her leaving you for another woman. Good luck with Felsi, I hope you two are very happy together." Suddenly the atmosphere became a bit awkward, so he moved on.

"To Shale. I wish you success as you go back to the deep roads to fight off darkspawn hordes once more. It seems the work of a golem is never done." Theorn didn't take a drink as it might appear rude before the golem who couldn't herself drink.

Shale grunted in agreement. "It does speak the truth. I was always following the commands of some master or other. It will be odd to finally be free to do as I please. It has shown me a great survive for which I cannot repay."

Theorn smiled and nodded. "You've done more than enough already. Just promise you'll come back and visit me sometime. Maybe we could all go visit you and fight off darkspawn in the Deep Roads together again."

Shale tried to smile, but it turned out to be quite a bit awkward as her stone mouth wasn't all that movable. "I would like that. Maybe I'll even stop calling it, it. But I wouldn't count on it. Some old habits are hard to break."

Theorn turned his attention now to the elder circle mage. "To Wynne. You have always been the moral compass of this group and you've always kept us alive. I know all of us have had more than a few scrapes where you've been there to save us."

Oghren burst out. "Sodding moral compass. Who needs it? Give me an axe any day over your moral compass."

Theorn laughed and as did Wynne. "I seem to recall that one time when the tree grabbed you and I had to save you?" Wynne smiled at Oghren, in what could only be called a joke. Oghren blushed a bit and looked down. "Well yes that is true…" he muttered to himself.

Wynne smiled at the group, at her friends. "Yes, well I do try my best. But you do seem to do just as well without my help."

Theorn laughed, "You are indispensable Wynne. I can't tell you how good it has been to have you hear with us. You sure you don't want to go to the Circle and help rebuild? Not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything."

Wynne laughed. "Oh I wasn't aware you didn't need me anymore. No, I'm an old woman. I can't really help the Circle now. They have Irving who is more than capable. My advice would be better suited for Alistair here. He needs someone to advise him on matters of magic. He needs someone to balance out his Templar advisors doesn't he?"

Alistair cocked his eyebrow at Wynne. "You don't think I'm going to just order an attack on the Circle or anything do you? Because I get the feeling you would singe off my hair if I tried to do something like that."

Wynne laughed. "Of course not your majesty. I think you'll make a fine king and rule most justly when it comes to the Circle."

Theorn turned last to Zevran. The man he had been sleeping with for such a long time it just seemed like normal now. No one knew about him and Zevran, and Theorn tried to keep it that way. Although there was that one time Wynne and Leliana suspected something, but Theorn didn't let on to them what was happening. He couldn't let it get back to Alistair. He knew it would break his love's heart. "To Zevran. The Crow assassin sent to kill me but who instead ended up working with me. You have been a most useful ally. You remain undetected so well even as you backstab the darkspawn."

Zevran nodded. "Too true, too true. I am good at what I do. This is why I even became a Crow in the first place." He took a large drink from his cup before making a face. "You know this drink makes me wish for Antivian wine. So much more classy and delicious than this. Although it would seem our dwarven friend does not seem to mind."

Oghren looked up from his cup and laughed before falling over.

Theorn laughed as well. "You are no longer a Crow, Zevran, I doubt you would be welcome back in Antivia. The Crows probably believe you are dead after we killed your former associate. Why don't you stay here with Alistair, Wynne, Lelianna, and I? You can watch the court like a hawk for any sign of treachery. We all know how well you spot treachery." He laughed, a bit more nervously than he would have liked. He had talked with Zevran about trying to convince the group to keep him around. Theorn wanted him nearby, not just to fill his bed when Alistair was busy, but to keep him safe as well. Zevran was a force on his own to be reckoned with.

Zevran smirked and give Theorn that look. That look that the Warden knew so well. The look that said he wanted to crawl into bed right away. "I will indeed stay here with you. Who knows, perhaps I will be useful to you in the future."

Theorn could barely take all the innuendos. Alistair looked a bit clueless as to what was happening, but he knew that Zevran flirted at any chance he got. "Was that flirting? Are you flirting with my husband?"

Zevran smiled and winked at Alistair. "Who knows my king. I would never try to flirt with the man so enraptured with your beauty as to invite you into his bed every night. And what a night I'm sure it would be. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to join you." He smirked again before taking another drink.

Alistair looked visibly uncomfortable with the idea of a threesome. "You know what, just forget I said anything. I… uh… I'm just going to look down into my cup and blush wildly for the moment. Just pretend like I'm not here."

Theorn laughed again before raising his glass once more. "And lastly, to Morrigan. Wherever you are." The Warden had never told anyone about the ritual he carried out with Morrigan. That night they had sex together, the only reason Theorn was still alive. He knew he would probably have to tell Alistair eventually as Alistair was not stupid. He knew that a Grey Warden could not survive killing an archdemon. That was one of the main things they kept secret from new recruits. Alistair would figure out that some sort of dark magic was involved.

Alistair scoffed at the declaration. "We're really going to toast to a maleficarum, one who could be who knows where doing who knows what terrorizing people?"

Theorn didn't dare tell anyone that it was only because of Morrigan that he was alive. "She helped us Alistair. Her mother saved our lives. She's proven more than capable of handling anything thrown at her. She helped us defeat the darkspawn and the archdemon. Don't you think she deserves just a little thanks for all that?"

Sten nodded in agreement. "I am no believer in magic, but I know this woman to be a strong soldier. Even if women should not be on the battlefield, this one has proved her worth."

Theorn smirked at his beloved. "See, even Sten gives his nod of approval."

Alistair just shook his head and shut up for the moment. "Why must you always be right? I hate it when you're right."

Theorn laughed and nodded. "Oh you'll have to get used to it even more often as I stay here with you." He lifted his glass again. "To Morrigan. May you find what you are looking for." Theorn got the distinct impression she had already found what she was looking for, she just didn't know what to do with it…


End file.
